Enough Already
by Hallie
Summary: I don't wanna reveal anything, but it has to do with Lupin and Sirius. Major flashbackage.


Enough Already  
Chinged the font size.  
Okay, guys, this is kinda dramatic. Anyways, the beginning is sorta.. Blaise's idea, sorta maybe kinda. All characters belong to JK Rowling. If there are any others, you'll know if they're hers or not. The title sort of has to do with the two main ending plot/word thingie majigies... Anycase, read, enjoy, cry, laugh.. do whatever you want to do.   
<--- is a flashback. _words here_ is what's happening in the flashback. ---> is going back to the present.

_"If they're about to.. Remus, kill me. If they want to perform the kiss, kill me." _ The words rung through his ears. A month ago, Sirius had encountered Remus as a dog, only to tell him that. Then he had sped away.   
They were about to perform the kiss. He was the last to be allowed to see him. "Moony, I.."  
"It's a lot to ask of someone, Sirius."  
"W-well, I suppose I know. One quick spell, please, Moony, I don't want to be lifeless for my remaining years, please Moony."  
"Neither do I." Remus turned to Sirius.  
"I.. I suppose not. No, of course not. Moony, make sure you're always safe. Safe for me. And for James." Sirius looked down. "Well, I'll miss you, Moony.." he turned around to go out of the enclosed room, ready to go to his doom. [a/n: I'm a rhyming person!]  
"I'll miss you too, Padfoot old friend." Remus had made up his mind. He held up his wand. Sparks shot out of the end, catching Sirius in the back. He fell down. Remus ran over. "Damn. Padfoot, what'd you get me into?" he asked, standing over his friends body.  
"Th-thank.. you, M-mm-moon-y." Sirius went limp Remus stared. He'd committed murder. No less, his best friend was the victim. He didn't care if he received the kiss instead, he had murdered Sirius. Padfoot.  
<---  
_"Remus, you idiot!" Sirius was grinning at Remus, who had "accidentally" let slip to Lilly that James absolutely loved her. "Yes! I quite agree!" The three were back in the common room, and James was ready to tear Remus open. Remus and Sirius couldn't contain it any longer. They burst out laughing._ --->  
Remus wiped away his tears.  
"My good, good friend Sirius..."  
<---  
_"Hey, man, we wouldn't abandon you.." Remus looked up at Sirius in disbelief.  
"You wouldn't?"   
"No, 'course not." Sirius' expression softened when he saw the tears on Remus' cheeks. "You were actually worried?" He embraced Remus in a hug. "Don't worry, Remus. I'll always be your friend, with or without the other guys."_  
--->  
He stood up. He heard footsteps.  
<---  
_"Yeah, we'll be old men together. 'Where's my cane, boy?'" Remus gave a small laugh. "'Gimme my tapioca!'" It was their last day of Hogwarts, and the boys were getting ready to graduate. Sirius was trying to cheer them all up. Remus had the suspicion he was trying to cheer himself up, too, as he wasn't speaking with his usual animation. He then declared firmly, "We'll die together."_ --->  
"We'll grow old together." Remus looked down at Sirius. Somehow, he felt that isn't what he would have wanted Remus to do in this situation. Sadly, Remus thought about that promise. Neither Sirius nor James had had the chance to grow old, and Remus certainly didn't want to grow old with Peter. Peter was a traitor.  
Slowly, Remus jolted to his senses. He had to get out of there. Not for himself-for Sirius. For James. Sirius had asked Remus to stay safe. He must find a way out of there. One wasn't able to Apparate in Azkaban, of course. He'd say Sirius had commited suicide. Of course, suicide. Of course.  
Cornelius Fudge and Dumbledore walked in. Remus looked helplessly at them, then at Sirius. Then he broke down.

"Well, Remus, it's nice of you to do this.. er.. favor for your friend, but.." Cornelius looked at Dumbledore, who was shaking his head. "Sorry, Dumbledore. We're going to have to have the Dementors perform the Dementors Kiss.."  
Remus was sitting there, staring blankly at the wall. He barely heard the words. Sirius told him to be safe.. he wouldn't be safe, never. But he knew. He knew he'd done the right thing. That was enough.  
"It's time," Cornelius said.  
"Already?"  



End file.
